


[授权翻译] Survivor‘s Guilt 幸存者内疚

by am9898



Series: The Trooper系列翻译 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Oneshot, Trooper!Cloud
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/am9898/pseuds/am9898
Summary: 当一场爆炸发生时，克劳德离得太近，以至于暂时失去了听力。但是当他在受伤之前的战斗中没能救活他的朋友的时候，他是否还失去了更多？文中会提及没能成功的心肺复苏和战斗场景。
Series: The Trooper系列翻译 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773313
Kudos: 5





	[授权翻译] Survivor‘s Guilt 幸存者内疚

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Survivor's Guilt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301812) by [Boomchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boomchick/pseuds/Boomchick). 



> 第一次翻译，欢迎捉虫！在这里存个档

克劳德没能在扎克的公寓里感到曾经熟悉的温暖。他半闭着眼，眉头紧皱，视线被泪水模糊。他耳中的嗡鸣拒绝消失，尽管他现在已经知道这声音完全来自于身体内部。“外伤性耳鸣”医生之前在纸上写道。克劳德很难集中注意力去看他写的字，也没能让自己去关心这个。

扎克将他领回卧室，手一直搭在他背上。克劳德看向他的时候他的嘴唇一直在动，但他只能听到一些模糊不清的声音，就好像扎克是在水下跟他说话。爆炸的声音太大了，克劳德不关心他的听力是否能恢复，他甚至都不确定自己是否想要恢复。

他没能救任何人。在他的内心深处，他为自己受伤而感到高兴，感觉很相配。

扎克轻推他肩膀，他坐在床上，困乏地盯着特种兵拿出医生之前给他的一沓便签迅速地在上面涂写。

“我去给你泡点茶，试着休息下，好吗？”扎克在上面写道，还在后面画了颗心和一个卡通风的睡脸。

克劳德没有笑，他做不到。他忧愁地看了扎克一眼，从他手上拿下铅笔草草写下回答，没有试着说话。

“走开，扎克。”

他把便签本和铅笔扔给扎克，躺在床上转过身避开他最好的朋友。刺眼的回答让他内心纠缠的愧疚更加深刻，但他无法面对扎克不屈不挠的乐观和感情，现在不行。

一只温暖的手在他肩上停留片刻，但是克劳德把它甩掉，自己蜷缩成一团。手退开了，克劳德孤身一人。过了很久他才回身看了一眼，扎克已经离开了。

他的胸膛为此紧绷，他知道这不合逻辑。毕竟扎克只是尊重他的愿望而已，他没有权利感到被抛弃。

他紧紧地蜷缩着，用手捂住嘴，绝望地期盼能压住自己呛杂着泪水的颤抖的呼吸声。

他就这样迷失在愧疚和记忆中。如果他当时动作更快，做得更好……如果他能更强壮一点……如果当时不是他而是其他什么人……也许这一切都可以避免。

当他的胳膊被手指拂过，克劳德跳了起来，突然从愧疚中惊醒。他猛地躲开触碰，转身准备尽他所能去怒视扎克。他的怒火一闪而过，然后消失于无形，因为他与一双冰冷的绿色眼眸视线相交，是与扎克的温暖和热情完全不同的严肃的神情。在将军面前，克劳德无意识地口中干涩。他之前与将军见过四次，甚至还跟他讲过话——交谈过——但他没有准备好在这种时刻面对他。

萨菲罗斯注视了他很久，然后缓慢地坐到床边，拿出扎克之前带着的本子。他写字的时候也没有把视线从克劳德身上移开，左手稳定迅速地写下完整的词句。他把本子递给克劳德，这位列兵用双手接过，因为当萨菲罗斯将军给你递东西的时候，你需要做的就是接受。

“他们告诉我你拒绝医疗复原。”字迹简洁且工整，尽管他在写这张纸条的时候很明显没花多少心思。

“我不想。”克劳德写道，飞速把本子递回，回避着眼神希望萨菲罗斯能很快离开。他不想在将军面前嚎啕大哭。一定是扎克打电话叫他过来的，克劳德的脸被羞耻感灼烧着，萨菲罗斯现在一定已经知晓了他的失败。

一条淡银色的眉毛扬起，萨菲罗斯只是瞥了本子一眼就从他手上拿了过来。他坐了很久才写下回复。

“心肺复苏很少起效，即使是在理想情况下患者恢复的可能性也是微乎其微。”

克劳德堪堪读完了整句话，全身因紧绷而颤抖。他双唇紧闭，把萨菲罗斯的手和这些不受欢迎的话推开。他努力忍住泪水，耳中的嗡鸣声更甚。他低下头，手指在被子上扭紧，只是想抓着什么。

“我必须尝试，”克劳德哽咽着说，他的声音连自己都听不清，声线颤抖，音调奇怪，但是他的眼前充满水汽，没办法写字。“如果是扎克他也会努力尝试的，如果是你也会……”

萨菲罗斯用一个清晰的手势打断了他。克劳德畏缩了一下，但将军只是用手抬起他的下巴，强迫他进行眼神接触。然后萨菲罗斯严肃地摇了摇头，动作缓慢到翘起的额发几乎一动不动。即使是透过泪水的迷雾看着萨菲罗斯的脸，克劳德也感到心底发凉。

萨菲罗斯开始在纸上写字，仿佛一种病态且可怕的命中注定，克劳德看着这些字出现在纸上。

“我从不为伤者停下脚步，死者也一样。”他写道，“我知道心肺复苏的基本操作，但我从没尝试过，并且我怀疑以后也不会。”

“什么？”克劳德低声说，或者说尝试着说，他不确定自己有没有发出声音，但无论如何萨菲罗斯还是回答了。

“如果在五台的时候我为每一个倒下的人停下脚步，在战争结束前我们就会被毁灭。这就是为什么我们在一开始分配头盔的原因，这样士兵就不会因为私人感情而停下来帮助别人。”

克劳德的手指攥紧了被子，他想着战场上那些被头盔挡住脸庞的步兵的尸体，浑身颤抖。那一定是一场屠杀，而萨菲罗斯——他的 **英雄** ——从未停下来去帮助他们。

他吸了一口气，不确定自己想要说什么，甚至也不知道在眼泪和耳聋的影响下说出来的话能否被听清，但是他停下来看到萨菲罗斯的脸。那人凝视着他，眼中流露出一种茫然而悲伤的神情，就好像身上所有的生命力都消失不见。

他说了些什么，但克劳德朝他摇头。他既听不见他的话也没办法读懂他的唇语。从扎克生动的表情猜出他想说的是一回事，但是萨菲罗斯说话的时候嘴唇几乎一动不动，他的手势和面部表情什么都没有表露。

萨菲罗斯低头看便签本，慢慢地写着。

“我不是英雄，我是一个战士。扎克斯是英雄，你也是，不论结果怎样你们都会去努力尝试。”

克劳德几乎在他写完之前就把铅笔从他手上拿走了，他的手指颤抖着，在萨菲罗斯沉重的陈述下加了一个草草写就的问题。

“如果当时我做得更好，我是不是就能救活他了？”

他在脑海中一直重复着所有的指令。每分钟大约一百下心脏按压，压力要稳定，小心不要压断肋骨，停下来检查呼吸和心跳，然后继续，向肺部呼气，等待医疗援助，但是援助从未到来——只有敌人猛烈的炮火把他从他朋友的身体上掀下来，耳鸣不止，头脑昏沉，一动不动……

萨菲罗斯的手托起他的脸，克劳德眨了眨眼，回到了现实，发现那人正聚精会神地盯着他，眉头紧皱。克劳德颤抖地吸了口气，又一次，泪水从他的脸庞滑落。当他能够再一次平稳呼吸时，萨菲罗斯的眉头才舒展开。他用手指拂过克劳德的脸，将他的注意力引到纸上。

“没有人能够救他。”

克劳德在这一刻崩溃了，他瘫倒在便签本上，啜泣着他的苦痛和悲伤。他仍然能感觉到他颤抖的双手下那名士兵不再起伏的胸膛，在他试图集中力量实施心肺复苏的时候。当强迫他静止不动的胸膛起伏时，仍然可以看到他张开的嘴唇中流出的血迹，仍然能看到他眼中木然的恐惧。

萨菲罗斯的手一直轻轻地搭在他背上，一动不动。克劳德躺在那里，哭的像个孩子，直到他再也忍不下去了。他哽咽着喘气，压抑着翻涌的情绪，慢慢坐起来抹去脸上的泪水，得到了萨菲罗斯的点头赞同。那人正轻轻皱眉，很难判断出于反感还是担忧，克劳德的内心摇摆不定，不确定这表情的意图。

将军移开了手，再一次举起便签本，在克劳德试图平息颤抖时稳定地写着字。当萨菲罗斯把本子放回他们中间时，克劳德没有逃避。他已经为可能会看到的话做好了准备，却突然迷惑了，这和他想象的不一样。

“拒绝照顾自己对任何人都没有好处。”

克劳德摸索着铅笔，在那句话下面添了一个颤抖的问号，没有试图连贯地回复。

萨菲罗斯再次对上了他的视线，举起手臂露出护腕。他用修长的手指唤醒了其中一颗魔石，它闪烁着柔和的光芒。克劳德一看到复原就退缩了，咬着嘴唇。萨菲罗斯没有采取任何施咒的动作，只是静静地等待，克劳德吸了一口气，意识到就像扎克和医生一样，萨菲罗斯不会强迫他接受治疗。然而将军脸上期待的表情和纸上注视着他的文字让他质疑起自己拒绝治疗的原因。

最终，他低下头然后点头，在他还没完成这个动作之前，治愈咒语的刺痛已经在他身上蔓延。他因耳中的爆鸣声而颤抖，随着回复发挥功效，所有声音一股脑地涌入。他抖了一下，感觉肚子不是很舒服，但没有表露出自己的虚弱。

“很好。”萨菲罗斯称赞道，他的声音安静低沉，十分清晰地传入克劳德耳中。

“你是怎么忍受下去的呢？”克劳德小声说，声音颤抖，突然间清晰可闻。他为自己声音中感受到的脆弱而畏缩。

“忍受不去拯救那些在战场上被杀的人吗？”萨菲罗斯问道，听上去低沉又空白一片。“我没有选择，克劳德。如果我让自己被这些想法束缚，我将无法帮助那些仍活着的人。”

克劳德抬起眼神看向萨菲罗斯严肃的脸，看着他施完回复后放下手臂，仍旧坐在床边。

“你的尝试很愚蠢。”萨菲罗斯低声说，声音柔软。这些话刺痛了他，但萨菲罗斯的表情依然平静，异常温和。“你这样做有很可能会将自己置于危险之中。”

“对不起，长官。”克劳德耳语，“我只是不能……”

“我不是在责怪你。”萨菲罗斯在床上轻轻地挪动了一下，就好像有点尴尬似的，“或者说你想帮忙是不对的。但是你很有可能因为停下来帮忙而被杀，并且摘下头盔去做心肺复苏，你也很可能会被击倒。你已经上过必需的紧急救援课程了，是吗？”

“是的，长官。”克劳德嗓音沙哑。

“叫我萨菲罗斯。”那人温和地纠正，“我们已经下班了。告诉我你学到的第一条规则，克劳德。”

“不……”克劳德的声音弱下去，感觉那些语句堵在嗓子里，“不要再去增加尸体堆的数量……”

“是的。”萨菲罗斯喃喃道，“你去帮助你的朋友的行为十分英勇，这是正派、善良、人性的行为。”他说“人性”这个词的语调听上去有点不对劲，但克劳德没能腾出气去找到足够的力量问他原因。

“那么我就应该放任别人死去，”他哽咽着，“就只是走过他们的尸体。”

“是的。”萨菲罗斯的声音坚定而低沉。“你不是医生，你是一名士兵，而总有一天你会成为一名特种兵。你需要做的不是去帮助那些倒下的人，而是去保护那些仍然活着的人。你明白吗，克劳德？”

“对不起。”克劳德悄声说。

“别这样。”萨菲罗斯回答，用手抚摸着克劳德的头发，动作比扎克粗暴且关爱十足的轻敲要温和得多，感觉更陌生。“你很勇敢，克劳德，也很善良，我十分肯定你以后一定会成为一名优秀的特种兵，挽救更多的生命。现在，你必须休息了。”

“好的长官。”克劳德低声说，用手挡住脸来掩藏脸颊上的泪水。“对不起，我知道特种兵不应该哭的……”

“为什么不呢？”萨菲罗斯轻声问道，“悲痛中也蕴含力量。接受它，让它发生，然后当你准备好了之后，继续前进。”

克劳德的胸膛紧绷，但他郑重地点了点头，接受了萨菲罗斯的话。当那人把毯子搭到他肩膀上的时候，他猛地抬头，但只僵住了一小会儿就躺了回去，蜷曲着身体把脸藏在枕头里。他因悲伤而疼痛，但不知为什么，内疚感好像已经消失了。如果是萨菲罗斯说他当时什么也做不了，克劳德只能相信他。

当年轻人哭泣着陷入几乎可以说是平静的安眠中时，萨菲罗斯离开了克劳德。他没有关门，以防万一克劳德还需要他或是扎克。他缓缓踱步回到厨房，仔细思考着他的所见。

“他怎么样？”萨菲罗斯一进入房间，扎克就急切地问道。

“睡着了。”萨菲罗斯慢慢回答道，“看上去他至少已经平静了一些。”

“哦天啊。”扎克低声说，靠在柜台上用手抹了抹脸。他看上去异常疲倦。萨菲罗斯曾经见过去做手术从腹部取出弹片的他都比现在更有活力。

“你为什么打电话叫我来？”萨菲罗斯问道，声音低沉。“如果是你自己来应该会更放心。”

“我不是合适的人选。”扎克耸了耸肩。“我是对愧疚这种事有点了解，但是……”

“但是？”萨菲罗斯提醒他，看着扎克思考着如何措辞。

“他不需要乐观或是安慰。”过了一会扎克说道。“他需要一个直接的人，我猜你已经告诉他事实了。”

“当然。”萨菲罗斯茫然地说，“但是你同样有能力做到这一点。”

“是啊，但我不会。”扎克轻声说。“我太擅长读懂人心了，萨菲。并且我也太过专注于让克劳德开心了，有时候他的确需要这个，当然了，每个人都需要开心，但不意味着开心就是一切问题的解决方案。他信任你，他尊敬你，他会相信你是在告诉他真相而不是在试图安慰他。”

萨菲罗斯扬起眉毛。“你的意思是你利用我是因为克劳德知道我说话很直白，并且缺乏沟通技巧？”

“对，基本上是这样。”扎克朝他笑了笑，只有一点点不好意思。“并且你的确有沟通技巧，萨菲罗斯。只不过它们都源自现实的支撑，而克劳德今晚需要的就是这个。”

“我知道了。”萨菲罗斯说，一边看着地板一边把这新的信息记在心里。

“抱歉。”一阵沉默过后扎克说。“只是躺在那里内疚对他一点好处也没有…..”

“我很高兴。”萨菲罗斯摇了摇头纠正道。“对那些经受苦难的人来说，我很少起什么作用。”

“噢，别这么说。”扎克皱眉。

“我对你就什么用处都没有。”萨菲罗斯争辩，抬头看向扎克的目光毫不动摇。

一等兵顿了顿，头一次犹豫不决，他环视厨房，看上去在考虑着什么，视线躲避着萨菲罗斯，最后回到原处。

“你一直在我身边。”最后他这样说。“我觉得除此以外没人能做得更好了。”

萨菲罗斯点头表示接受，没再说话。

“不论怎样，”过了一会扎克说，“我很确定他睡一觉之后会好很多的，谢谢你能过来，萨菲。我知道你可能要准备睡觉了，之后我会照看他的。”

萨菲罗斯点头然后转身离开。然后他停下了，思索着。被泪水充盈的蓝色双眼和因自认为失败的痛苦而动摇的模糊声线使他的心感到一阵陌生的刺痛。他慢慢吸了口气，转身面对扎克。

“如果不麻烦的话，”他缓缓道，感受着他说出来的每一个字，“我想留下来。”

扎克惊讶地眨眼，停下了从橱柜拿出薯片的手。他慢慢地完成了这个动作，眼睛一直盯着萨菲罗斯，然后脸上露出了一个温暖的笑容，萨菲罗斯觉得那是赞同的表情。他的心暖了起来，因为自己的一时冲动没有被拒绝。

“当然了，伙计。”扎克热情地笑着。“我家就是你家，想不想在等他睡醒的时候看点电影？”

“行。”萨菲罗斯让步，在扎克扔给他一包薯片的时候眨了眨眼。

“太酷了。”年轻的一等兵现在似乎振作起来了，“我知道你一直不太懂怎么处理朋友之类的事，所以我来告诉你接下来几天该怎么帮他走出来，怎么样？”

“好。”萨菲罗斯低声说，惊讶于这些简单的话语带给他的放松感。“谢谢。”

当扎克喋喋不休地解释克劳德将会体验的情绪以及萨菲罗斯应该怎样应对的时候，他在心里默默记录，着重注意了扎克所使用的严谨措辞，来保证既不欺骗克劳德又不伤害到他。

他们坐下来看电影，扎克一边嚼着薯片一边喝啤酒。这时萨菲罗斯才意识到在很长一段时间内，这是他们两个头一次在下班后还待在一起度过了一段时光。他发现自己在持续不断的喋喋不休声中放松下来。

到了早上，他就可以面对颤抖的士兵。希望他和扎克能够帮助他们最年轻的朋友，让他足够坚强，去拯救那些他如此渴望拯救的生命。


End file.
